No es suficiente
by JYue
Summary: Un shinobi siempre debe pensar más allá de lo evidente, y Uzumaki Naruto está por descubrir las consecuencias y beneficios de utilizar su técnica favorita: Kage Bunshin. NaruNaru.


**No es suficiente**

_No, no, no, por favor, no, no…_ El rubio maldijo al ver caer su ropa y toalla al suelo mojado de la ducha. _¡Tenía que ser mi suerte!_ Ahora necesitaba una nueva muda de ropa, y no podía salir así o llenaría de agua el piso del apartamento. _Y no tengo pensado limpiar hasta la próxima semana._ El agua seguía corriendo y Naruto tuvo una repentina idea. _¡Claro, eres un genio, Uzumaki!_ Juntó las manos para concentrar chakra. _¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!_ Una réplica del ninja de ojos azules apareció en la puerta del cuarto de baño, desnudo, pero seco. El bunshin le sonrió y fue en busca de la ropa de su creador. _Ja, un shinobi siempre debe pensar más allá de lo evidente._ Mientras esperaba decidió continuar con la interrumpida limpieza de su cuerpo. _Y, por los Hokages, hoy sí que estoy sucio._ Pasó todo el día entrenando con Kakashi sensei, quien al fin accedió a enseñarle el Chidori. El rubio argumentó hasta el cansancio que tarde o temprano se enfrentaría con Sasuke, y por consecuente necesitaba especializarse en la mayor cantidad de técnicas posibles, más aún si esa entraba en el repertorio de jutsus de su antiguo amigo y rival. _No es una técnica tan difícil… no después de haber logrado aprender el Rasengan._ Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el relajante caer del agua en los hombros, ladeó la cabeza para dar más lugar a la agradable sensación. La temperatura del agua era cálida, y en una noche de invierno cómo aquella esa ducha le parecía el paraíso. Fue entonces cuando sintió el peso de una mirada en él, así que abrió los ojos para buscar al causante. Dentro del pequeño cuarto estaba el bunshin, la ropa sostenida sin mucho interés en su mano derecha, admirando el cuerpo de su amo. Uzumaki sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas al descubrir la visible excitación del clon, la intensidad que había en esos ojos azules idénticos a los propios, pero nublados con una inconfundible expresión de deseo.

"Ah… gracias." Dijo Naruto, evitando la mirada de su creación, sin embargo, sentía que el bunshin continuaba viéndole.

"Yo…" dijo el bunshin, atrayendo la atención de Uzumaki. "Por favor, no me hagas desaparecer…" le mostró una sonrisa de añoranza. "¿Puedo tomar un baño contigo?"

El rubio original asintió, imposibilitado para negarle algo a su creación tras ver esa sonrisa esperanzada. _¿Me hace narcisista pensar que él es apuesto?_ Hizo de lado el pensamiento al ver a la réplica acercarse a él entre la leve capa de vapor creada por el agua caliente. No sabía exactamente a qué se había comprometido al acceder a la petición del bunshin, pero no parecía poder retractarse ya. Sospechaba que su copia planeaba algo más que disfrutar lo agradable de la ducha caliente, hecho que comprobó al sentir los brazos de éste rodeándole por la espalda.

"De verdad me gustas mucho…" dijo el gemelo, besando el cuello de su creador al mismo tiempo que presionaba su cuerpo excitado contra el de el ninja original. "Desde siempre… porque tú me creaste, porque soy una parte de ti, y al mismo tiempo tuyo en mi totalidad."

Las manos del bunshin acariciaron el pecho de Uzumaki, sintiendo cada centímetro disponible de ese cuerpo idéntico al suyo. Naruto sentía el miembro erecto de la réplica tocando sus caderas, y los dedos de éste vagar por la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sería una mentira negar que las administraciones de la sombra no le resultaran placenteras. _¿Es correcto? ¿Está bien que utilice una técnica ninja para esto?_

"Si se siente bien, es porque está bien…" dijo el clon, dando pequeñas mordidas leves a la oreja de su dueño. "Además, no fue idea tuya."

La mente de Uzumaki tenía una conexión directa a la de las copias creadas por él, dejando descubiertos sus pensamientos ante el ninja sombra. Naruto cerró los ojos, intentando aclarar si era correcto o no lo que ocurría, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que su gemelo le tenía recargado contra la pared, atacándole el pecho con esa boca que en absoluto se sentía falsa. El bunshin parecía decidido a hacer olvidar las dudas a su amo a su propia manera. Además, sabía que en el fondo el contenedor del Kyuubi también le deseaba, sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para aceptarlo. Se detuvo un momento, se irguió, quedando a la misma altura del sonrojado rubio. Con una sonrisa, la copia extendió la mano para tocar la mejilla derecha de Uzumaki.

"Esto no te hará un mejor o peor shinobi." Dijo el clon, brindando una caricia suave al rostro del adolescente. "Lo que ocurra aquí tampoco afectará mi lealtad hacia ti. Estando solo o en la forma de un ejército, como ya te lo dije, soy tuyo y seguiré siéndolo, dispuesto a obedecer cada orden que des." Vio los ojos azules de su creador brillar en la cálida habitación mientras sentía cómo su mente intentaba asimilar las palabras que le fueron expresadas. "Eres tan bello. No sé cómo el estúpido de Sasuke pudo hacerte tanto daño."

"Ya no importa." Dijo Naruto, halagado por la genuina indignación en la voz del bunshin. "Estaba persiguiendo sus ideales de única manera que le pareció posible. Supongo que ya no somos rivales, sino enemigos, pero de todas formas, no le guardo rencor."

"Por favor, deja que tenga una noche contigo." Dijo el ninja falso. "No tengo el derecho de pedirte nada, pero necesito hacerlo. Una noche será suficiente para mí. Concédeme esto y jamás volveré a pedirte algo, lo juro." Podía percibir la duda todavía en la cabeza de Uzumaki. El clon sintió crecer la desesperación en su interior, así que no lo pensó dos veces y dijo aquella frase contenida desde años atrás. "Por favor, yo te amo."

Esto captó la atención del ninja de Konoha. _¿Me ama?_ La réplica asintió con énfasis, el anhelo grabado en las facciones de éste. Era la primera vez que le decían eso en su vida entera. Escrutinó el rostro de la sombra, en busca de la evidencia que probase falsa la afirmación que le hizo, mas no encontró nada. Tras una vida entre aldeanos hipócritas y fingidos amigos Naruto podía discernir entre las personas que decían la verdad y las que no. La réplica hablaba con la verdad.

"Bien." Dijo Uzumaki, decidido. "Acepto."

La mano derecha del bunshin tomó el cuello de Naruto, para luego acercarse a él. Uzumaki cerró los ojos con anticipación, conciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir, hecho que ya no le agobiaba. Los labios de él se encontraron con los de la réplica, encajando de una manera sublime, como si estuvieran hechos justo para encajar con los suyos. _Y en cierta manera, así es._ Era un beso tranquilo, el clon se tomó su tiempo para recorrer los labios de su creador, mordisqueando de vez en cuando, exhortando al otro rubio a darle mayor acceso. De cierta manera la actitud sosegada con que le trataba el bunshin le dio a Naruto la seguridad de que las cosas no estaban mal, además, la lengua que estaba entrando a su boca era gentil en sus caricias. Sintió unas manos tomarle de la cintura y el cuello para acercarlo contra el dueño de éstas. Dio un respingo al sentir algo duro presionarse a su cuerpo, pero el agarre de la copia no cedió, sino que al contrario, la mano en su cintura comenzó a bajar por la piel de Uzumaki, acercándose peligrosamente a la entrepierna. Acarició la parte interna de los muslos de Naruto con las yemas de los dedos, eran sólo delicados roces pero despertaron una sensación placentera en el contenedor del Kyuubi. Su espalda se movió por voluntad propia, arqueándose hacia el causante del agradable efecto en busca de más. El cuerpo del rubio original ya mostraba las consecuencias del trato que le era dado, y el bunshin no contuvo la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios: Naruto deseaba que continuara. El beso fue interrumpido por la réplica, pero antes de que Uzumaki pudiera reaccionar la causa sintió la mano de su creación cerrarse alrededor de su erecto miembro. Los parpados del verdadero ninja se abrieron sorprendidos, mas no asustados. Los ojos azules de Naruto se encontraron reflejados en unas profundas pupilas idénticas a las suyas irradiando un sentimiento desconocido para él pero que le hizo sentirse tranquilo, seguro de que nada malo ocurriría. Si quedaba algún rastro de duda en el joven ninja murió en ese instante, ahogada por la ola de goce que recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto. La mano del bunshin se movía en un ritmo conciso, arriba abajo sin vacilar. La boca de Uzumaki se abrió, mas ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, sino un gemido entrecortado que hizo eco en las paredes empañadas por el vapor. Junto con ese gemido escaparon las inhibiciones del adolescente, segundos después lanzándose a besar a su gemelo mostrando una pasión que él mismo desconocía. Ambos tenían una sed mutua, incrementada por el bochorno de la habitación, así que decidieron saciarla en la fresca humedad de sus bocas. Los dedos de Naruto se perdieron en el cabello mojado de la réplica, presionando la cabeza de éste hacia si. Algo había despertado en el interior del joven ninja, un instinto primario que le nublaba la mente y le empujaba contra su creación. La sangre fluyendo por sus venas parecía hervir bajo las caricias que le eran dadas, reuniéndose en la parte baja de su vientre.

Las atenciones del bunshin se detuvieron, por segunda ocasión las miradas azul cielo se encontraron, y en su compartida mente se formó un silencioso acuerdo, los dos sabían que era lo iba a ocurrir. El verdadero Uzumaki se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente a la pared de azulejo. No tardó mucho en sentir su cuerpo ser invadido por un digito, moviéndose despacio, preparándole para el siguiente paso. Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron por el agudo quejido que soltó y también por la intimidad del toque del clon. Un pinchazo de dolor le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero, era molesto pero soportable. El rubio shinobi había soportado cosas peores en el pasado. Sin remedio, la imagen de Sasuke apareció en la mente de Naruto.

"Yo jamás te haré daño." Dijo el bunshin al captar el pensamiento de su amo. "Todo lo contrario…"

Los dedos de la sombra rozaron en el interior de Uzumaki algo que le hizo estremecerse en tras una oleada placentera. Pronto se encontró moviendo su cuerpo para encontrar el movimiento de los dedos en él, quedando cualquier recuerdo de su pasado en el olvido. De manera ausente se sintió aliviado por encontrar una forma para distraer su mente de tantas malas experiencias, tanto dolor sentido en el pasado. Un dolor que hacía parecer la incómoda sensación de su entrada siendo penetrada una insignificante incomodidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la invasión avanzaba en su estrecho pasaje, abriéndose paso en lo que se sintió como una eternidad. Las respiraciones de los dos idénticos adolescentes fue el único sonido que profirieron, orquestado por las cálidas gotas de agua que chocaban contra el suelo y sus cuerpos unidos. Transcurrieron minutos de silencio solemne, hecho que en verdad no importaba mucho, las palabras sobran en situaciones como esas. Los labios de la réplica se ocuparon en besar el hombro izquierdo de su creador, en un intento por disminuir las sensaciones dolorosas que le había provocado. Con el rostro rozando la fría pared delante de él, Naruto descubrió que no sólo logró dejar de lado el constante sentimiento melancólico que reinaba su vida, sino que se encontraba en el extremo contrario. Al estar así, poseído por su sombra gemela, descubrió que no había temor al rechazo, ningún deseo de llenar las expectativas de otros, duda o incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría adelante. Se sentía libre. Y esa sensación de abandono se vio acompañada por el nuevo movimiento que inició en su interior. El bunshin se deslizaba despacio de afuera a dentro, adentro a fuera, estimulando cada nervio en la sensible área. La fricción fue en aumento junto con la velocidad y fuerza de los empujes del clon, y Naruto se preguntó cuando fue el momento en que comenzó a gemir rogando por más. Carecía de sentido detenerse a pensar en eso, especialmente porque sus ruegos fueron escuchados, y ahora el cuerpo unido al suyo se precipitaba en un ritmo sensual. Escuchó la voz de la réplica, jadeando en un tono similar al suyo mientras una de las manos aferradas a las caderas de Uzumaki regresaba a la erección de éste. Naruto ya no necesitaba ordenar a su cuerpo que se moviese, pues parecía tener voluntad propia, algo por lo que estaba agradecido, dado que su mente estaba demasiado perdida sumergiéndose en las embriagantes sensaciones como para dar indicaciones coherentes. El compás marcado entre las embestidas y las caricias que le eran propinadas era perfecto, haciendo crecer el opresivo sentir en su vientre.

"Por favor…" dijo Uzumaki en un susurro apagado.

No tenía idea de qué estaba pidiendo, pero esperó que el bunshin se lo concediera. La velocidad siguió en aumento, y Naruto no pudo contenerse durante más tiempo. El mundo a su alrededor se transformó en algo borroso bañado en brillantes tonos blancos y en lo lejano le pareció escucharse a si mismo gruñir en un tono casi salvaje al tiempo que su espalda se arqueó. Las embestidas también se detuvieron, acompañadas por un respectivo gemido largo y profundo, y Naruto sintió algo líquido llenar su entrada. La fuerza abandonó sus piernas, pero en contra de toda lógica, no cayó al piso. Los brazos del bunshin le mantuvieron en un firme agarre, posición que mantuvieron un poco más de tiempo, hasta que por fin sus cuerpos se separaron. Se recargaron en paredes opuestas, y los ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Se vieron en silencio, y Uzumaki supo que nunca volvería a mirar a su réplica de la misma manera que antes. _Lo cual no es necesariamente malo._ Respiraba con agitación, y las bocanadas de vapor que llegaban a sus pulmones no aminoraron el sentimiento de cansancio. El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos, borrando la evidencia de lo que ocurrió entre el ninja rubio y su creación. Sin embargo, el recuerdo permanecería en la mente de Naruto, él lo sabía.

"Yo…" comenzó el bunshin. Naruto tenía miedo de escuchar el resto de la oración. "Yo te amo."

Eso era justo lo que temía. No tenía una respuesta para eso, al menos no la que toda persona enamorada desea escuchar. No obstante, tampoco le era desagradable la compañía del clon, los momentos que pasaron juntos eran algo que le causaba un sentimiento interesante que quizás podría acercarse, aunque sea mínimo, al cual su creación le profesaba. _¿Pero es eso suficiente?_

"Es suficiente." Dijo la réplica de sombra y asintió. "Gracias." Una sonrisa adornó los rasgos idénticos del bunshin.

Le devolvió la sonrisa. La réplica le dijo que una noche le sería suficiente, pero Naruto comenzó a preguntarse si sería suficiente para él. _Bueno, siempre puedo dejar caer la ropa por accidente otra vez…_

---

NOTAS:

Yay! JYue está haciendo su contribución de parejas poco comunes en el mundo. De verdad que es necesario ampliar el repertorio de posibilidades! Ese es mi propósito. Espero que les haya gustado este (muy) corto one shot, y que me dejen un review a cambio. Escribo para ustedes, y me gustaría que por lo menos me dieran una opinión Los reviews son el motor de mi escritura, así que por favor, tomen unos segundos de su tiempo para comentar. Y si les gustó mi estilo de escritura, pueden ir a mi profile y ver mis otros dos fics de Naruto en proceso (los cuales espero actualizar pronto). Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de seguir mi corta trayectoria y apoyarme, ustedes son geniales!


End file.
